1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer tactile baby bottle and more particularly pertains to improving the feel of baby bottles for infant care providers while decreasing the costs thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally baby bottles were produced from glass. After World War II, plastic materials were introduced which reduced their weight and potential for breakage. The plastics chosen were either clear and hard or were produced with less hard materials that were largely opaque.
The use of baby bottles of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby bottles of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the operational capabilities of baby bottles through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-layer baby bottle that allows improving the feel of baby bottles for infant care providers while decreasing the costs thereof.
In this respect, the multi-layer baby bottle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the feel of baby bottles for infant care providers while decreasing the costs thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-layer baby bottle which can be used for improving the feel of baby bottles for infant care providers while decreasing the costs thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.